


The Time Of Your Life

by jb_slasher



Series: The Land Of Falling Letters [2]
Category: E.R.
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-25
Updated: 2003-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark goes on. (set during, Episode S08E21: "On The Beach")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Of Your Life

He closes his eyes. He sees Rachel and smiles at her. Rachel, the little baby in his arms. The scene changes. He's standing in the hallway. It's quiet, too quiet for an ER. There's no one. Then it starts, the fading in. Patients, stretchers, nurses, doctors... Carter. He's gone way back. Benton's there, Elizabeth, Susan... Lucy? Yes, _way_ back.

Carter is standing in the middle of the hallway, just like he is. Carter is probably writing a prescription for a patient, because soon the nurse walks away with the chart. The traffic quietens, but gets faster at the same time, only he and Carter stay put. Like in slow motion, Carter slowly turns his head towards him and smiling he waves his hand. That's the image of Carter Mark wants to take with him, wherever he's going now.

_____

Carter's there, barely not crying. He still can't let go entirely. _This is the funeral, dammit! You have the right to feel sad and miserable here. Simply... let go. Let go!_ He tells this to himself. Benton's by his side. Susan, Cleo, even Weaver and Mark's ex-wife are there.

Carter is smiling, tears finally trickle down his face. He's thinking about Mark, standing in the hallway, waving back at him with a smile. Carter's glad. Rachel's there, Elizabeth and Ella too. All the people Mark loved the most, including Carter himself. He just knows he's included in that group.

"What are you smiling at?" Benton asks, a bit bewildered.

The simple answer comes out a strangled whisper.

"Mark."


End file.
